Dark Secret
When you don't know a truth And you can't see what is and what isn't What do you know? Sometimes the truth hurts. But sometimes.. So does the lie. Which is better to hear? To be aware? Or to be safe from the truth? Prologue Some cats... Just can't see through the dark. The moon raised with the stars and night slowly, shedding moon-light on the forest floor, no creature made a noise, except the hint of shuffling paw-steps, a ginger she-cat pushed her head out of the bushes, and she looked around, her pale ginger fur seemingly glowing in the moon-light, she blinked her fiery amber eyes, and padded out of the bush slowly. She sniffed the air, and muttered quietly, "You here?" There was no answer, only the wind in the trees answered her, she frowned, looking up at the moon, and she muttered, "Where is he...?" She jumped when there was a noise, a pitch black tom came out, surprising her by completely coming out of the shadows, he was frowning, and she asked quietly, "Anything?" He thought for a moment, and flicked his tail, and mewed, "Nothing, but I don't think Jaystar is aware." And looked up at the pretty ginger she-cat. She frowned, "We can't give up, Nightclaw." She said. Nightclaw looked up to face his clan-mate, he mewed in a strained voice, "Even if... We do manage to do this, Jaystar won't be in a merciful mood if he does find out." He flicked his tail nervously. She purred, "You worry too much, he won't find out." Nightclaw frowned, and sighed, "Okay, Sunpelt, I hope you're right." Sunpelt turned away from him, and she asked, "Does everyone else know about the plan?" Nightclaw nodded, "Hollyfeather and Yellowpaw are scouting, everyone else knows, and they know what they're supposed to do." He mewed quietly. Sunpelt twitched her whiskers, and mewed, "This plan is nearly flawless," she looked up at the moon, "Jaystar won't be able to control us anymore." Nightpelt asked, "Nearly flawless?" Sunpelt jumped onto a near-by rock, and mewed, "We don't have many cats following our cause, which wouldn't be a problem, except Jaystar has loyal warriors who are blinded to who he actually is, and will fight to the death for him." Nightpelt spat, "Jaystar has brought nothing but grief on Thunderclan." Sunpelt looked at him, and mewed, "I know." Nightpelt came to sit beside her, and asked, "What do we do?" She thought for a moment, then turned to her friend, "Wait." she said, and the two cats stared up at the moon. Chapter 1 The young still maintain that shred of innocence But sometimes, they do understand, even if they are not sure how. "Rosekit, Rosekit." a soft voice called from within the young kits dream, she was in a shiny, bright clearing, chasing a mouse. The voice called again, "Rosekit." Rosekit looked up, frowning; the mouse had gotten away from her because of the voice, she grumbled, and felt her dream dissolve. Her eyes blinked open. She asked, "Why did you have to wake me up, Larchflight?" looking up at her mother, who's blue eyes matched that of a beautiful river, and her fur was that of a soft gray, fluffed up against the wind that passed through the tree. Cats would say, other then her cream fur, she looked like her mother. Larchflight said, "You can't sleep all day, Rosekit." Rosekit stood up, stretching out her back paws, "Of course I can, not like anything exciting is going to happen today." she mewed, licking her paw. Larchflight flicked her tail, and said, "Anything could happen." she twitched her whiskers, and stood up, walking out of the nursery. Rosekit looked around, her sister was no where in sight, but one of her friends, Cloudkit, was still sound asleep, and he was a heavy sleeper. His brother was sitting up, Birchkit blinked, and looked around the nursery, him and Cloudkit were the same litter, while their older sister, Yellowpaw, was an apprentice. The suns rays were shining through the rays, shedding light on the grassy ground of the nursery, the nursery wasn't full. Only 3 queens, and one of them expecting, her mother had her 4 moons ago, and Cloudkit was born a day before her, which he always bragged about, her sister was 5 moons, and the only one of her litter, just like Rosekit was. Rosekit padded out of the den, it was busy, like it always was. She looked around, some of the warriors were sharing tounges, but she noticed Sunpelt and Nightclaw sitting together, which was rare, both of them were shy, and not likely to talk to anyone unless spoken too, and they looked deep in conversation. Rosekit looked over, and saw Greenwillow walk right past her brother without looking at him, Rosekit saw her brother, Snowclaw, give her a angry look. Rosekit was confused, and thought D''id they fight? They used to get along really well.'' Greenwillow noticed the glance, but furthur ignored Snowclaw, she flicked her tail in a deviant way, and walked to Sunpelt, joining in on their conversation. She saw Yellowpaw, she shared a trait with her brothers, a snow white pelt with sharp green eyes, except her tail tip was black, and she had tufted ears. Yellowpaw seemed distracted though. Rosekit padded up to her, and asked, "Distracted?" Yellowpaw said, "Huh? Oh, yeah, distracted, stuff to do, apprentice duties are important." and walked away from Rosekit, as if apprentice duties were the last thing on her mind, but Rosekit shrugged, apprentices must have alot to do. Rosekit looked at Jaystar, the huge blue-gray tom, she was always a bit afraid of him. He was a young cat, but his sharp blue eyes were always flat and emotionless, and when they weren't emotionless, they were angry and suspicious. He was very jumpy, he even snapped away the medicine cat when she walked up to him and startled him. Rosekit padded around him, the other two apprentices, Moonpaw and Larkpaw, were sharing tounges, they seemed to be the only ones not acting any differently, but Moonpaw usually followed her mentor, Sunpelt, around, while Larkpaw usually just walked around alone. Rosekit sat down, and licked her paw, keeping her eye on Greenwillow, who was eating a shrew quietly, she seemed deep in thought as Hollyfeather walked up, and whispered something in her ear. Greenwillow seemed woried from what was said to her, she nodded, and stood up, following Hollyfeather. Rosekit decided to head back to the nursery, she peeked her head in, Cloudkit was now awake, and he asked, "What's going on outside?" he flicked his fluffy tail, he was named Cloudkit because he looked like a tiny moving cloud. Rosekit went to sit beside her friend, and she said, "Snowclaw and Greenwillow aren't getting along, and Moonpaw and Larkpaw are talking to each-other, when Moonpaw usually hangs around with Sunpelt," she then added, "But Jaystar is jumpy as usual." Cloudkit laughed, and blinked, "I heard the warriors talking next door, at least, two of them anyways, I think one of them was Sunpelt." he said. Rosekit looked at her mother, who was busy talking with Cinderflight, who was expecting kits in another moon, and she whispered, "What were they saying?" Cloudkit seemed to think, and he said, "Something about a meeting place, and a sign, or something like that." he flicked his tail again. Rosekit tipped her head, and asked, "Were they specific about the sign?" Cloudkit shook his head, and said, "They seemed worried that Jaystar would hear them, and Sunpelt said that she was going to talk to Nightclaw, and she left the warriors den, I saw her leave the camp." Rosekit thought, Sunpelt and Nightclaw are hanging out with each-other a lot these days... she looked back outside, watching the sun slowly sink into the horizon. She asked Cloudkit, "When did you wake up?" Cloudkit flicked his tail, "When you left, I called you, but you ignored me, or you couldn't hear me." he said, looking sad. Rosekit muttered, "Sorry." Cloudkit just shrugged, "Eh, it's nothing, you seemed intent on exploring outside the nursery, which I bet is going to get cramped pretty soon, better get to know the camp before you become an apprentice," he said, and shivered, "Imagine having no idea where everything is when you become an apprentice!" Rosekit laughed, and said, "It's better to have a general idea then to not know at all." Cloudkit agreed silently, and said, "Two more moons until we're apprentices." Rosekit was excited, but she couldn't help but notice how Jaystar always seemed to eye the kits, as if sizing them up for their first battle. "He's kind of creeping me out." Cloudkit muttered under his breath. Rosekit nodded, then noticed something odd, Jaystar's two cronies weren't with him, that was strange, he would never let them leave his side, and too see them not at his side was strange. Rosekit looked at Cloudkit, and murmured, "Look, Hawkflight and Thornpelt aren't with Jaystar." "So?" Cloudkit asked. Rosekit rolled her eyes, "They're always with him, they follow him wherever he goes," she said in a serious tone, "It's quite suspicious really." Cloudkit just shook his head, but both kits jumped when they heard a crash at the entrance to the camp. Rosekit gasped when Hawkflight and Thornpelt were dragging two cats, one of them Yellowpaw, who was bleeding heavily, and the other cat a gray tom, who seemed ruffled at the hostility. Jaystar's eyes gleamed at the sight, but it was an angry gleam, and he asked, "What is this?" jumping down to meet his body-guards. Hawkflight sneered, but Rosekit was surprised he was having trouble holding the tom, even though he was bigger then him, and he said, "These two were talking, it was quite suspicious, what would a rogue want with a clan cat, they seemed like they knew each-other." The dark grey tom snarled, "I have no idea what you're talking about, you mouse-brain, is it no longer allowed to chat up a fellow cat when the need arises?" he growled. Hawkflight nipped where his ear was moments before, and he growled, "You lowly rogue cat, you'll speak when spoken too." The rogue cat whiskers twitched in amusement, "Lowly rogue cat? Hah, I was told you clan cats were all a huffy and pompous bunch, but you take the cake." he mewed calmly. Hawkflight looked like he was about to take on the tom, but Jaystar growled, "What is your name, rogue?" The rogue looked up at him, and his whiskers twitched, as if planning his escape, and he growled, "Ajax." Thornpelt laughed, "Interesting name for a lowly rogue." "All right sir pompous number two, that is your name right?" Ajax looked at Thornpelt, his eyes narrowing. Thornpelt hissed in rage, letting go of Yellowpaw, who landed on the ground with a heavy thud, she shook her head. Rosekit thought Ajax was done for, but with a flash of his eyes, he jumped away, Hawkflight soon joined, but for a rogue against two very well trained warriors, Ajax was winning. He dodged every swipe and bite, Hawkflight screeched, "Coward! Fight! Like the lowly rogue you are!" Ajax twitched his whiskers, "All right, sir pompous." he said, and he leaped, quick as a rabbit toward Hawkflight, causing him to fall onto his back, and as Thornpelt leaped, he smiled, rolling off Hawkflight, so Thornpelt landed on his friend. They both tussled from the confusion, and Ajax backed away, unruffled and with barely a scratch. Jaystar seemed mildly impressed, "Where did you learn to fight like that, Ajax?" he asked in a funny tone. Ajax turned back to Jaystar, while Yellowpaw was being tended to by the medicine cat, and Jaystar continued questioning Ajax. "Your tactics of confusion and tricks instead of force and strength are quite an interesting fighting style, almost..." Jaystar hesitated, and whispered in a threatening way, "Unusual for a 'lowly rogue' like yourself." Ajax didn't seem bothered by the hidden threat, but he did notice it, and he said in a low tone, and just as threatening, "I don't fight, I survive," he stared at Jaystar, "I'm sorry, you cannot hope to threaten me with hushed words and hidden meanings." he said cooly. Jaystar looked insulted, but he hid it, and said, "Well, looks like you got of easy this time, rogue, but don't expect such fair treatment again," he narrowed his eyes. "Hope we don't meet again, little one." Ajax seemed amused at the new threat, and said, "If we do, I'm afraid it's not my tail you should be worried about." he flicked his tail, and walked out. Rosekit sat in awe, this new rogue, Ajax, just beat two of the clans best warriors, without trying. Ajax noticed Rosekit's stare, and he said, "Some sound advice, for next time, clan cat, brawn does not always win in a fight." and he walked out, as if nothing happened. Jaystar stayed silent for a couple seconds, he then looked down at Yellowpaw, and growled, "Will the queens take the kits back to the nursery?" Larchflight nodded, running to grab Cloudkit and Rosekit, they gasped, "Ow!" as she picked them up, and hurried to the nursery. Rosekit stayed up, while teh others were asleep, and soon, she heard Yellowpaw in the apprentices den, quietly whimpering. What did Jaystar do to her? Rosekit thought angrily, Yellowpaw was a loyal cat, and didn't deserve whatever she got. The whimpering continued for a little while longer, with which Rosekit's anger grew, along with the new found respect for the rogue she never met and talked too. When the whimpering stopped, Rosekit finally managed to get some sleep, but it was riddled with dreams that she didn't understand. ~*~*~*~ She found herself in a misty clearing, the forest was dark, and she was facing a huge she-cat, and she whispered, "Young kit, I have called you here." Rosekit looked up, "Me?" she squeaked. The she-cat nodded, and she murmured, "You do not know me, but I know you, I was part of Thunderclan long ago, and died the day you were born, I'm here to give you a warning, and a piece of advice." Rosekit tipped her head, and the she-cat sighed, and her voice rang in Rosekit's head. The true warrior will not stop the angered bird. The clouds will not join the rebelling hearts. And the water will not quell the flames of war. But that does not mean a small, single, lonely rose petal, broken off from a beautiful flower Will not be able to turn the tides of war. The she-cat went silent, then she continued, "You must seek counsel and advice from the true warrior, he will show you how a true warrior fights, clan cats these days have forgotten the true meaning to being a warrior, I will not let your generation face the mistake of your older generation. Only you can turn this war around, but be warned, Rosekit," she growled. "Not every choice you make will take you on the right course." Rosekit gasped, "This seems a little much to be placing on a young kit." The she-cat twitched her whiskers, "Trust your judgement, every choice you make will impact the cats around you, but for now, follow the true warrior, he will show you what it really means to be a clan cat, of which my generation had lost when Jaystar came to power." she mewed. The vision started to fade, and Rosekit squeaked, "Wait! I have more questions!" When the dream dissolved, she heard the voice of Ajax. "Little flower, one more piece of advice, patience is the greatest thing to have when in a pickle, and a clear head," but his tone lowered, "But be warned, young as you are, you can easily be corrupted to the views of others, never let the light leave your vision." And the dream ended, and she woke up to more whimpering. ~*~*~*~ She listened in on the conversation, Yellowpaw was being consoled by Sunpelt, who was whispering reassurance to her. "Do not worry, Yellowpaw, Jaystar will pay for what he did too you, he nearly killed you, we will not let him get away with this." Sunpelt murmured. Yellowpaw stopped whimpering, and mewed quietly, "Ajax was smart, he was quite believable when he said he had no idea what Hawkflight was talking about." Sunpelt murmured, "You wouldn't believe how much trouble Nightclaw had when talking to him, Ajax wouldn't talk to him without good reason, after mentioning clan cats, Ajax perked right up, and asked what he wanted." Yellowpaw murmured, "Why was Ajax so willing to help us? Rogues usually don't get along with clan cats." "Maybe he has his own reasons for it, it's better not to pry easy help, it'll turn them against you." Sunpelt mewed quietly. Yellowpaw didn't respond, and Rosekit backed away from the wall, and nestled into her nest, listening to the sounds of the night. She soon fell asleep, a peaceful sleep this time, but she could feel the piercing gaze of Ajax, was it possible the she-cat was talking about him? Someday she would find out, but someday was not that day. ~*~*~*~ She woke up to the cold morning light, dew fell from the leaves, and one dew drop fell on her head. "Eep!" she gasped, waking up suddenly, looking up. She stood up, and shook out her fur, Larchflight was still asleep, but Cloudkit and Birchkit were awake, ready for exploring. Birchkit stood up, and stretched, "Lovely day for exploring the elders den, see you later." he mewed, and padded out with a flick of his tail. "Elder favourite, ain't he?" Cloudkit asked. "He's a curious one, elders love that." Rosekit mewed with a laugh. Cloudkit laughed, and mewed, "Elders hate it when kits get in the way, but they love kits that ask 'Who, what, when, where, and why.' It makes no sense." "It's because they can tell them old stories, that ring with truth, yeah... There's a reason they're called stories." Rosekit said. They both walked out, and Jaystar was in his usual spot, on the high-rock, and this time sitting beside him were Hawkflight and Thornpelt, obviously still sore from yesterday. "Must suck, being beaten by a rogue better then you." Cloudkit laughed quietly. Rosekit nodded, but was shocked when Jaystar stood up, and yowled, "May all cats join beneath the high-rock for a clan meeting." Rosekit was confused, but all the cats were gathering with no complaint, she joined them, and saw Birchkit sitting with Reedwhisker, a old she-cat with a temper, she seemed disgruntled from being called out from a lovely sleep. "I have an announcement, and we have a ceremony, first, I must call upon suspicious circumstances, and I am not afraid to punish any cat that does not know where their loyalties lie." he eyed Yellowpaw as he said this, and she shrinked back under his gaze. "So, I feel we need apprentices more then ever," he looked down, "Rosekit, Cloudkit, and Birchkit, step forward." he mewed. When Rosekit saw Sunpelt's face, she knew this was bad, even Larchflight seemed surprised, but she seemed to have faith in her kit. Jaystar mewed, "Cloudkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Cloudpaw, your mentor will be Thornpelt." Cloudkit didn't seem too happy about that, but didn't say anything. "Birchkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Birchpaw, your mentor will be Hawkflight." he mewed darkly. Birchkit didn't seem to have any emotion, it was like he was already six moons, but he wasn't, it was like he was anticipating this. Rosekit looked up when her name was called, "Rosekit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rosepaw, and I will be your mentor." he mewed. He had the expression as if this should be some great honour to Rosekit, but she wasn't sure what she thought, I'm definately not feeling honoured. she thought darkly. "This meeting has ended, you may go about your duties." Jaystar mewed loudly, and jumped down, followedby Thornpelt and Hawkflight. Cloudpaw looked at her, and said, "B-But, we're only five moons." Rosepaw wasn't sure what to say, and Cloudpaw continued, "That's against the warrior code..." Rosepaw nodded, and murmured, "This is a sure sign, a storm is brewing within the clan, and I'm tempted to join the side that doesn't like Jaystar very much." Cloudpaw frowned, and mewed quietly, "I'm afraid at this time, I'm not willing to take that risk to get on Jaystar's bad side." Rosepaw looked at him, and was glad at least they both agreed that this was a very bad sign. They were the fuel to a fire, and Jaystar just caused an outburst, no cat cheered when they were made apprentices, they just muttered darkly among themselves, some showing mild respect and fear. And others showing pure hatred, for the leader that would turn kits into apprentices when they weren't ready, and the leader who punishes cats too harshly. The leader who would soon see his whole clan dead under the suspicion of rebellion. Chapter 2 Is there ever really a bad side? One side believes it is right, while the other disagrees. How do we know which one we truly believe is the right one? Rosepaw was in the training clearing with Jaystar, who was showing her a hunting crouch, and she felt her fur grow hot when she failed multiple times. "I guess that'll have to do, how about you go practice by the river, there's always a couple voles near there." he mewed, and walked into the bushes. She sighed, she didn't even learn how to do it properly, I guess the less I know, the less I seem like a threat... she thought conclusivly, and decided to just go to the river and practice her less then great hunting crouch. He's not a very good mentor... she thought as she padded to the stream, she looked down at it as it's water swifly passed over pebbles. She heard a soft noise, and loked up, she flicked her ear when she saw a vole, and she crouched, shaking her tail as she padded forward. She leaped but missed, the vole was startled, and scrambled back to the under-growth, obviously to warn all the other voles. She rolled her eyes, but jumped when she heard a laugh. "Oh no, what are clan cats teaching their apprentices these days? That was worse then my first attempt at hunting alone, I actually caught something though." Rosepaw whipped around, she recognized the gray fur and piercing amber eyes, she growled, "What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" "You really don't care about that, I bet you're curious on why I have taken an interest in your bad hunting crouch." Ajax mewed, amused. Rosepaw wanted to retort something back, but he was right, she really didn't mind of him being on Thunderclann territory, she was more curious as to why. Ajax shrugged, and said, "Just watching your pitiful attempt makes me sad, you'll go hungry with a hunting crouch like that." Rosepaw growled, "Then show me, if you're so great!" "An apprentice with attitude? Awesome," he laughed, and crouched, when he saw a mouse, he murmured, "Here's a real hunting crouch." He padded forward silently, tail flowing with the wind, and ears back, the mouse did not see or hear him, and when he leaped it was too late. He killed it swiftly, and mewed to Rosepaw, "That. That is how you hunt." Rosepaw huffed, crouching, looking for another vole, there was another one, she padded forward, a bit fast, and she leaped, but missed, and instead tumbled into reeds. When she didn't get up, Ajax growled, "Oh get up, it's not that hard." Rosepaw grunted, "Yes it is." "No, it's really not, you just have to try, and if you were trying, heh," he gave a laugh, "I'll give you credit for effort, but that isn't enough to impress me." he mewed. Rosepaw growled, "You've been at this more then me!" "But I'm just a 'lowly rogue' and it is said you clan cats are superior hunters," he hissed, "So show me." Rosepaw got up, huffing, and looked at Ajax, and growled, "Superior hunters?! I'm just an apprentice!" Ajax inclined his head to a bush, where a squirrel was feeding, and he growled, "Show me." Rosepaw stared at him, but could not hold her gaze to those piercing amber eyes, she stalked towards the bush, letting her tail flow with the wind, she kept her ears back. She finally leaped, and managed to pin the squirrel by the tail, and it tried to scramble away furiously. She bit it quickly. Ajax padded up to her, and mewed, "Not bad, for a fourth attempt, but it could be better, all that scrambling probably alerted any near-by prey, quick and clean killing of prey is helpful." he sniffed the squirrel. Rosepaw wasn't sure wether to fluff her chest out in pride, or sigh, in contrast to Jaystar, who didn't seem to care, Ajax was a pusher, believing that every attempt could be made better. Rosepaw couldn't help but respect that. Ajax mewed, "You should work on your pacing and stalking, and your quickness." "First I went too quick, now you're saying I'm going to slow?" Rosepaw snapped. Ajax nodded, "Yes, you need to find the perfect balance between the slowness of a stalk, and the quickness of a run." he said. Rosepaw huffed, but gasped when she felt her paws fall out from under her, and she gasped and looked up at Ajax, and he laughed, "And never give up." he mewed Rosepaw decided to try again, but was about to go too quick, but Ajax was beside her, stopping her with his paw, and indicated for her to watch him. He went quick at first, but as he neared the prey, he went slower, until he was near it. He jumped silently, and landed on it squarely, and bit it as soon as he landed it, killing it as swift as a bird. Ajax looked at a bush, and inclined his head toward it, and mewed quietly, "You try." Rosepaw sighed, and nodded, crouching, going quickly toward the bush, while staying light on her paws, she heard the rustle of a mouse, and she went slow, she felt like she was being pulled back by being slow, and it made her antsy, but she she stopped. The mouse didn't see her, and she jumped, landing squarely on it, and bit it quickly, looking at Ajax. Ajax padded up to her, "Now that's what I call a hunting crouch, of course, you're a apprentice, you have got a lot of improving to do." he mewed. "I'm getting tired." Rosepaw grunted. "That's a good sign, it means you tried." Ajax laughed. Rosepaw shook her head, and Ajax mewed, "Well, you better return that prey to your leader, I bet he'll be none short of impressed, but he'll be suspicious, since obviously what he taught you was below standard, even for a clan cat," he hesitated, then continued, "Just say you got lucky, and the prey was so fat it couldn't run very far, and all you had to do was sit on it." Rosepaw couldn't help but twitch her whiskers, and Ajax continued, "Well, I guess if he's going to be below standard, I'll gladly teach you the ways of the wild, the way I was taught, it's obvious my standards were higher then yours, just meet me by here if you would like." he flicked his tail, and bounded through the bushes, picking up the prey he caught as he went. Rosepaw just watched as he left, she sighed, and looked on. She finally picked up the prey she caught herself, and padded back to camp. ~*~*~*~ When she entered camp, Jaystar was waiting for her. He padded up to Rosepaw, and asked scornfully, eyeing the piece of prey, "Did you catch that yourself?" Rosepaw hesitated, then mewed, "Yeah, but it was slow though, so it wasn't that hard to catch." Jaystar stared at her, Rosepaw tried to read his face, but his stare was cold as always, No difference there... He said coldly, "Wel, you may add that to the fresh-kill pile, and then go clean the elders den, since Cloudpaw and the other apprentices are being useful somewhere else," he hesitated, then twitched his whiskers in cold humour, "Actually, get Yellowpaw to help you, she is still being punished for fratenizing with a rogue." Rosepaw watched him walk away, when his back was turned, she stuck her tongue out, and bounced up and down with her claws unsheathed, she huffed, picking up the prey, and thought bitterly, You're welcome for the catch that I made. She placed it on the small fresh-kill pile, where a rabbit and a couple of squirrels were placed. She placed the mouse, and frowned, she turned, heading toward where Yellowpaw was hiding amongst the ferns, she mewed, "Jaystar said you had to help me with the elders den." Yellowpaw stared at her, and mewed darkly, "I refuse to do anything Jaystar tells me to do, you should too." Rosepaw stared at her confused, and mewed, "I doubt we have a choice." Yellowpaw snapped, eyes wild, "We have a choice, just no one will take it!" she slinked deeper into the ferns, "You can choose to the elders den by yourself, or you can choose to not listen to what Jaystar tells you!" She snapped. Rosepaw raised an eye-brow, backing away, and mewed, "Okay..." She turned away, unsure of what made Yellowpaw act like that, but it made her nervous, What did Jaystar do to her? she thought darkly, heading towards the elders den. She peeked in, Frostleaf and Kestralclaw were in there, both sleeping. Rosepaw looked around, then backed away from the elders den, Yellowpaw's words still ringing in her head. She couldn't shake her ominous words, as much as she wanted to, she knew Yellowpaw had a point. She jumped when there was a noise, she relaxed when it was only Cloudpaw, and he asked curiously, "Don't feel like doing the elders den?" Rosepaw nodded, and mewed dismissivily, "Nah..." Cloudpaw laughed, "Well, I'll do it, Jaystar hates it when he doesn't see at least one apprentice in the elders den, cleaning something up, even though there are only two elders, and they're still strong enough to clean up after themselves." he flicked his tail, walking into the elders den. Rosepaw sighed, glad that Cloudpaw took over, Yellowpaw's words seemed to be having their effect, and she couldn't stop thinking about what she had said in that state. Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions